custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/News
Well, I've got a bit of news for the community here. Mostly relating to storylines and whatnot, but there's a bit more as well. Anyway, here we go! News From Echo 1 ''City of Legends Again, City of Legends is continuing quite nicely. I'm just taking my time with it so it doesn't turn out like a big pile of... you know. I would like to confirm that, after finishing it, I will be creating a final sequel to wrap the series up. Currently, I have several working titles for it, with the current one being ''Creeping in Our Souls, relating to the first-half 2007 Bionicle 'theme', and the other two being All of Our Sins, and my personal favorite Darkest at Dawn. Some more confirmations for the series: *Tahu will go evil. Go figure, it's 2005 guys! *Expect some interesting exploration with the relationships between the Toa, hopefully I'll pull this off. Bringing out their darker sides is quite fun, actually. *Two non-''Six'' Toa will be killed off by the end of the story. Who they are is up for a guess. *The Shadowed One WILL appear. I'm working out his appearance now, which is another part of the reason why he hasn't appeared yet and the story's taking so long. *Voporak and Sentrahk will also appear alongside our favorite leader of the Dark Hunters, and the possibility of fleshing out Triglax has not been turned down either. *Lariska's future will be... complicated. *The Vahi's future will become... complicated as well. *And a certain set of warlords will come into play as well, but will play a much larger part in the third and final book. Have fun speculating! Original Storyline Reenvisioning Yeah, I haven't done much with my original stuff as of late. But, basically, I'm planning on redoing it again, with a tone more related to the original Bionicle universe and hopefully returning it to a setting I created back in '08. With this, a couple of MOCs will be axed, but others will receive some upgrades or revamps or both. All that depends on what goes on this summer. Short Story I've finally released an original short story on DeviantArt! Yup, a non-Bionicle, non-fanfiction original story! Called Sand it takes place in a universe I've been dreaming up for the past month or so now. You can read it here: http://prehistoricechoes.deviantart.com/art/Sand-375019506 I may make some more stories taking place in this universe as well, but please, go and comment on it and tell me what you think of it. I could use the criticism. Week of Absence I do have to say, I am going to be gone all of next week. From June 2nd to June 8th I will be at Cornhusker Boys' State, a governmental... thing where I do... governmenty stuff? All I know is I'm writing at a newspaper for it and I will be forced to run for an office. God only knows what I'll choose. I just pray He gets me through it though, since its going to be a very busy week. Hm. Just for fun: What Position should I run for at Boys' State? Governor Mayor Councilman Council Member Dog Catcher Conclusion Well, that's all for now. Hopefully I'll dish out one more chapter before I leave. I'll try to comment before I go. Anyway, see you guys around! ---Deus Vult! 01:50, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts